Time Is On Our Side
by fvggctisms
Summary: Time is a funny thing. Max and Chloe begin to learn this for themselves on an adventure through the universe unlike any other. However, what happens when the perfect sequence of events alters even their destiny?


Time is a funny thing. Max Caulfield knew this all too well, could tell the tale of how funny it is. However, this was no laughing matter. Rewinding time, altering the timeline of life, the way that things are supposed to happen can be detrimental and she was starting to figure this out first hand. This week she must have relived the same events a billion times, and the side effects were becoming more and more apparent with each nose bleed. Chloe did not recall the things that had been happening over and over again intimately, but she was there for every recounting of things, there for every tear her beloved photographer shed as she admitted to each time she had to choose the blue haired girl's death. She was holding her now, listening to her sob as she blamed herself for the deaths, over and over again watching Chloe die. However, the rebellious and morally ambiguous woman understood - she did what she had to do, did it for her - so, no, she did not blame her. Not at all.

Chloe's mouth lingered beside Max's ear, whispering gentle assurances against her flesh in breathy words. Stroking her short brunette hair, she allowed her embrace to tighten around her lithe form and nuzzled her nose against the shaking girl's neck. All she wanted to do was take care of Max, take care of her just as she did every single time. There may have been some resentment for the lack of contact in the beginning, but those feelings washed away long ago. She loved her far too much to hold such a petty grudge now, especially after everything that had happened. How could she do that, anyhow? How truly cruel and unfair that would be, after all the agony and torment Max had to deal with. Pulling back slightly, Chloe grabbed her by the face gently, sky-shaded hues meeting cerulean ones. "Easy, Max, please..." she started, a thumb mindlessly caressing her flesh. "You have to stop blaming yourself, okay? You don't see me getting all pissed off at you, do ya? No. This week you've done more for me than anyone would even remotely consider doing. You realize how much that means to me, right? Every last thing..." Leaning in closer, Chloe allowed the corners of her mouth to turn upward in a comforting grin. "I love you, Max Caulfield. And I know now, I know that all those years of pining I did weren't one sided. You've proved that, time and time again."

For a while, Max was silent. It was as if any and all words were stifled from the courageous girl. After all, she was a photographic artist; and she was well aware that pictures spoke a thousand words. Which was more than she ever could right now. A breath escaped through flared nostrils. It was less like a laugh and more like a sigh, a sigh of relief, of contentment. She sniffs back any potential of more tears and allows her love interest's words to replay in her mind, taking over her focus temporarily. Blinking away the reverie, she focuses in on Chloe. How picturesque she was. Sometimes, the young girl wish she could just turn off, dispose of the internal camera that she had formed in her mind's eye. But right then and there, all she could do was revel in just how gorgeous Chloe's countenance was. How the sun beamed in through her bedroom window and cascaded across her face. How the air filtering throughout the room blew through her short blue locks oh so subtly. If her camera was not on Chloe's desk, she would probably have a tougher time fighting back the urges to take a photo right then and there. The golden hour was upon them, and the punk rock star was her all time most desirable subject. If she could only ever take pictures of Chloe again, Max doubted she was have any qualms about that.

"I-I love you, too, Chloe." She manages to say, much more meaning put behind it than even she realized at the time. "That's why I-" Chloe did not let her finish, and pressed a finger to her lips suddenly and forcibly. "I know. Don't you get it, Max? I know you love me. Why else would you have tried to bring my dad back? Why else would you have pulled the plug on me, so to speak. Made yourself so sick just to save me..." She stands abruptly before traipsing towards her closet. Sifting through some random boxes, she grabbed one of the smaller ones and opened it. Instantaneously, the air filled with a pungent aroma. It was then that Max realized that the small box was a stash container. From the cardboard box, Chloe retrieved a bag of Green Crack and her favorite piece she named Choker. She recalled the day Rachel Amber had helped her pick it out from a slime ball gas station just outside the city limits of Arcadia Bay. Rachel Amber... a distant memory that she could not seem to shake. She used to think of her as the one that got away. But, was that really the case? She doubted now, especially that she knew about Frank and what he meant to Rachel, that the fellow punk girl would have even seen her in a such a light. Max - now Max really was the one that got away, and she was not ever going to let that happen again, not if she had a damned thing to say about it. Picking up her grinder, she put everything back where it had been and cracked her window after setting everything down on the bed. Traipsing towards the stereo she cherished, she turned it on and blasted The Offspring before sitting back down.

"Do you want me to leave you alone so you can blaze up?" She questioned, noting internally how much she had sounded like her friend then. It seemed the longer they were back in each other's orbit, the more they melded - became one. Chloe shook her head as she began breaking apart nugs of the marijuana she consumed on a daily basis. "Not at all, Max. In fact, you're going to want to stay here for this. Who else am I supposed to smoke with?" She chuckled, glancing up from her hands to reveal a devious expression that seemed far too happy given their currently dimensional dilemma. Her brows furrowed as her eyes widened slightly. "Um, you know I don't smoke right?" Chloe shrugged in response, rotating the grinder until she could tell there was nothing left in the top level of the tool to do so. "Maybe you ought to start, especially with the fucked up week you've been having..." She cajoled, loading the bowl, packing it to perfection. "We've had..." Max corrected, not really giving her a yes or a no on the offer. Not that Chloe really gives much room for a no. "Hmm?" Chloe hummed as she patted herself down in search of a lighter. "We've had. It's not just me that's been suffering. Just because you don't remember it, doesn't mean you're not affected by it."

"Touche, you got me there." She admitted, finding the lighter beside the foot of the bed on the floor. Sparking the bowl, she took a rather big hit from it, holding it in as long as she could before allowing the smoke to bellow from her mouth and caress Max's face. She had to admit, the more she was around this Chloe, the more pot seemed appealing. For the longest of time, she stared at the pipe, occasionally her gaze flickering to her eyes. "Thanks," She finally says as she takes the pipe from her. "Do you know what you're doing?" Chloe asked in a manner that seemed playfully condescending. Her gaze narrows with a mild amount of irritation before she places her thumb on the carburetor with one hand and sparks the flame with the other. That first hit, the deep inhalation that filled her lungs with tetrahydrocannabinol, made her cough almost immediately after she exhaled. Desperately handing the piece back to Chloe, she covered her mouth with the pit of her elbow, wheezing for a couple more moments until finally that frantic sensation from coughing faded into a blissfulness that she could not quantify. When she opened her eyes, the much more experienced stoner noticed just how red her eyes were. "We aren't letting you anywhere near my step-ass!" She laughed, taking another hit. It was so apparent that the girl was high that things would go badly, quickly. "Hey, I'm a noob! Gimme a break!" She said, shoving her on the shoulder. "Alright, alright. Break given." She caved, handing her the loaded pipe once again. Second hit in and Max was definitely intoxicated. Chloe made it look so easy, made it seem like smoking an entire joint was easy. But clearly, for the time traveler such was not the case.

Fifteen minutes later, the bowl was cashed and both girls were sprawled out haphazardly across the bed. Smiling like an idiot, Max could not restrain her giggling. It was mildly embrassing to her, but Chloe thought it was positively adorable. She truly wished to have seen this side of the girl sooner, but things happen in their own time. A concept they were both learning more and more lately. "Oh, my God! I never knew it would be so..." Her voice drifts off, unable to truly find the right word she wanted to use. "Fan-fucking-tastic?!" Chloe responsed, spontaneously hopping up to her feet. "C'mon SuperMax, dance with me! Shake that boney white ass!" She exclaimed, jumping around frantically as she pumped her fist to the beat of a hardcore punk rock song. Could her motions truly count as dancing? Max wondered but then ultimately decided that it didn't matter. Her cheeks flushed red as she watched her, soaking it in. Again, she resents herself for keeping her camera so far away. This really was the golden hour. "Ah, I get it! Voyeurism more your style?" Chloe teased, reaching out to grab Max's hands.

In a matter of seconds, she had to make a decision. Let Chloe pull her up. Or, what she really wanted to do. Pull Chloe down on top of her. And so, very suddenly, she jerked her hands back and sent Chloe toppling down on her. The force of her body colliding with her own was great and abrupt, almost knocking the wind right out of her. "Max..." She breathed, looking down at her. A knee found its way in between the other's legs, brushing up against her through her tattered blue jeans. Their eyes darted between one another and in the haze of being blazed, the electricity they felt between them intensified to the point where neither of them had any reservations about what was about to happen. "Can I-?" Chloe started to ask, thinking back ever briefly to when Max had accepted her dare. Max didn't even need to hear more. All she could do was nod.

Darkly painted lips found barren pink ones, and then they kissed. Max's heart was beating so rampantly within her chest that she felt at some point she may explode into a puddle of mush. For the longest time, she did not release Chloe's hands as they kissed. In fact, her grip got tighter. So tightly, in fact, that for a brief time, she left her fingerprints in her pale skin. Pulling back, the punk looked down at Max, observing her. For a few moments, her eyes were still closed but they soon fluttered open to gaze up at her. "Chloe..." Her name was expelled from her lips so faintly she almost missed it. "What do you want, Max? What do you want me to do?" It was not ever until that moment that Max had ever heard lust like that in someone's voice, a lust that undoubtedly worked in tandem with love. "Can I touch you?" Max asked, not really giving her a concrete answer. "Of course, always." The marijuana must have made Max feel bold, that and the bold and brave acts she had had to commit this week did not hurt at all. Suddenly, she flipped them over so that she was straddling Chloe's lower abdomen. Leaning over her form, she let her lips go to her cheek before slowly working their way down to her neck. At her pulse point, she felt her lover's entire body shutter beneath her. "Max..." she hissed, wanting so badly to do all the things she dreamed of doing with her for longer than she cared to admit, even to herself. "Please..."

The moment however came to an abrupt halt at the sound of the front door slamming shut downstairs. Boots began to stomp across the wooden floor as David's objects and articles of clothing found random spots as he walked towards the staircase, a trail like bread crumbs. Upstairs, he could hear the music of which he thought was truly obnoxious. "CHLOE PRICE, TURN THAT HORRENDOUS SHIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" He called up the stairs before going to the kitchen. Feeling almost ashamed, like she had committed a sin or treason, Max jumped off of her companion, putting quite a few feet distance between them. It was not that she did not want Chloe, because she undoubtedly did. It was the potential of being caught. After all, she was pretty sure that Chloe still had a great deal of herself buried deep within the proverbial closet, at least with Joyce and David. Did William ever know? Or suspect? She wondered that more than once. To top it all off, she sincerely doubted David would approve of a troublemaker like Max Caulfield only further corrupting his stepdaughter. She did not care about his opinion, rather his potential actions. What if he presented her with that all too horrid ultimatum. Max or living there. After all, she was eighteen now. Nothing stopping him, not legally. And this, he would be well aware of. "Sorry, I'll uh, I'll turn that down..." And in a moment, she turned the volume dial to the left a considerable amount.

"Max..." Chloe murmured, sitting up. "Relax. It's okay. Please...don't be upset." She pleaded with her, hands going up. Max managed to allow the left corner of her mouth to turn upward as she looked to the former Blackwell Academy student. With a sudden surge of paranoia, the brunette found some incense and lit them, eradicating the room of any pot smell that may have been lingering. She wanted so badly to continue her dalliance with Chloe, felt that for the first time her body genuinely responding positively to intimate stimulus. However, with David here, she just could not allow it. And it was not a one-sided thought. Neither wanted to take that risk, not that they weren't willing to face the consequences if they had to, just that things were going so well, and to sour it by getting caught in the act by the veteran. "I'm not upset." She finally spoke, grabbing her satchel as well as her camera. "I think I should go...Besides, I'm pretty sure that just because I'm able to rewind time, doesn't mean I'm nullified of all responsibilities where homework is concerned. And I still have to fucking turn in a photo for the Everyday Heroes contest." A sigh of exasperation. "Mr. Jefferson will-" she stopped herself, shaking that thought away. She could not bring herself to give a fuck about his opinions. Not after what he has done, or would have done. He was a monster. Plain and simple.

"Fuck that, Max. You're pretty much a fucking Time Goddess at this point. You can do whatever you want! You could rule the world, dude!" She exclaimed rather emphatically. She would constantly boast about Max's ability, and never let her downplay or normalize herself, not anymore. It was as if Chloe worshiped her. And it was quite flattering and appreciated. Max worshiped her, too. "Oh, gosh. Don't get carried away, Chloe. Start small. Let's focus on saving Arcadia Bay, first." She chuckled. "Then can we begin the hostile takeover?" She asked, almost like a small child would for candy. "Queen Max, ruler of time, conqueror of worlds!" So, this is what it was like - to have someone be enamored with you? Max could definitely get used to this. "I can't do it alone, gotta have my all time favorite sidekick on the throne beside me!" She replied playfully, slowly making her way towards her. Once within reaching distance, she draped her arms over Chloe's shoulders and just looked at her, drinking her in slowly. "Max, I want you-I want all of you, always." She confessed, stroking her cheek gingerly. "So do I." Her reply is filled to the brim with sincerity, and love. "What say you and I get out of here, hmm?" Chloe prompted, gesturing her head towards the door. "I'd love that." Just imagining getting back in Chloe's old and rustic pick up truck made her heart swell with joy.

Moments later, the girls ran down the stairwell, a giddy and giggling mess of clunky boots meeting aged wood. Just as they reached the front door, a booming and authoritative voice echoes out from behind them. "Max Caulfield...how'd I know you'd be around here causin' trouble?" He asked with a bitter inflection. Step-ass was an appropriate nickname for the security guard, as she was learning more and more lately. Not that she could be entirely pissy with him, though, especially when he saved her from Mark Jefferson. A monster. What a fucking monster. Combating the sudden wave of nausea she got, she shook her head. "I'm not causing any sort of trouble, Mr. Madsen. I promise. Chloe is my...friend, and I wouldn't do anything to intentional cause turmoil or harm in her life. Not if I can help it." Honesty was all too apparent in her tone. "Leave her alone, David." Chloe growled at the man before opening the door for Max. "Come on, Max. Let's go."

Once in her truck, Max seemed to be able to settle down a considerable amount. Patiently, she waited for her significant other to get in the vehicle and start it. Loudly, she took off out of the driveway and onto the street. Once on the highway, her fingers tapped the steering wheel thoughtfully as she tried to figure out where to take her partner in crime. The forest area a distance off from the lighthouse was the first thing that came to mind and was her best bet. Secluded and serene. The perfect place for them. They could lie down together in the back of her truck, smoke weed and watch the stars as soon as the sunset is replaced with a pitch black sky. What a great idea for their first date. If she should be honoured with the privilege of calling it that. "Where you taking us, Chloe?" She questioned as she noted the exit she had taken and how unfamiliar it was. "To the stars, Maximus." She replied wittily, clearly not inclined to telling her everything she had planned. Stopping by Two Whales, Chloe convinced her mother to give them free takeaway before continuing the quest to their final destination.

"Oh, my God!" Max exclaimed, poking her head out the wide open window, embracing the world around her. Inhaling, she could smell the night air as it held an odor of impending storms. The trees looked so vivid in the beam of Chloe's headlights. And as her head craned somewhat, her eyes lit up as she noticed all the luminescent stars above. "Chloe, this is...breath taking!" Ignoring the rumbling of her empty stomach, she put the bag of hot food she had been holding between them, grabbed her camera, and quickly jumped out of the vehicle. Not even bothering to shut the passenger door, she instantly began aiming her vintage camera at the sky. Chloe could not help but chuckle as she contentedly watched the scene unfold. Typical Max. God, how beautiful she was like this. So full of passion, enthusiasm, and promise. "I know. I bet you're gonna get a shit ton of award-worthy shots out here!" She responded, grabbing the food and her portable stash pouch. "Now, come on over here and give that camera a break, eh?" She prompted, laying out a blanket in the bed of the truck before setting the things down and offering a helping hand to the girl. "Thank you!" Max replied with a blush, taking a seat. Chloe emphatically hopped in before crouching down beside the food bag. "Mom gave me a stack of those Belgian Waffles you like so much, and some hash browns!" She declared, smiling brightly as she handed over her platter. "Oh, hell yeah! Joyce is still fucking amazing." A curt laugh came shortly after in response, nodding with a nonchalant shrug. "Can't really say I disagree with you." Waiting for Chloe, she began to eat with her and carrying on conversations that had little to no meaning other than to serve as small talk over breakfast for dinner.

Afterwards, they collaboratively gathered the trash and put it back into the sack the food came in. Then, Chloe sipped from a green bottle of beer. Those damned bottles. Frank. Rachel Amber. The gun. Chloe. All of it, for a time, flooded back, hit her like a freight train - no pun even remotely intended. "Wanna sip?" Chloe asked, craning her head to the side. "Pfft, and David things I'm the bad influence!" She laughed before gently snatching it. What was the harm, anyway? If she ended up regretting it, she could always rewind. However, something told her she was never going to want to change a thing about tonight. "Blegh!" She groaned at the taste of the harsh, yeasty beer. How could people stomach this stuff? How could poor Chloe do this to herself? Perhaps she was being a little overly-dramatic at that point, upon further thought. "Eh. It takes some getting used to." She confessed. "I've got more in the cab, if you'd happen to want your own." She informed her and Max graciously smiled. "Thanks, babe." She froze, caught herself slipping up big time. What if this would completely ruin the moment, the night, or any potential future of a relationship because she said such a term of endearment so soon into their journey.

Rewind, Max! You have to! Take it back! Now!

And so, holding out her hand she went back just a few seconds, to right before she said it. "I've got more in the cab, if you'd happen to want your own." Chloe informed her for a second time. Smiling once again, she shrugged. "I might just have to take you up on that. Thanks, Chloe." Taking another drink, she set it down and grinned. "Not a problem, babe." And leaned over slowly, kissing her on the cheek. Flabbergasted, Max's jaw discretely dropped. Ironic, how one can do the very thing you sought out to avoid doing for fear of it souring things. "Cute," Max murmured, reaching out to caress her cheek. "I-I wanna pick up where we left off." She confessed. "Is that bad?" The question revealed just how closeted she was, and both parties were particularly discontented with their current statuses on that issue. If only things were different in Arcadia Bay, and they weren't plagued with all these elitists and monsters. Then maybe, just maybe, the closet would never have to exist for them ever again. "Not even remotely," Chloe reassured the shorter girl, swiftly allowing her lips to crash into Max's with a level of fervent passion she never expected to feel. Whimpering, Max let herself kiss back, sloppy and clumsy. Wrapping her arms around the blue haired woman, she quickly straddled her, sitting down in her lap.

Meanwhile, Chloe's hands explored Max's curves and allowed herself to memorize this in hopes that should Max have to undo everything that happened tonight she would still retain the way her figure felt beneath her fingertips. She wanted it permanently etched in her brain, like one of her tattoos, only this ink would be on her memory. A low hum expelled from the brunette's lips, giving away her arousal nearly right away. "Max," Chloe purred against her ear between kisses as her mouth wandered elsewhere on her form. As her teeth nibbled at the flesh just beneath Max's collarbone, her hands grappled onto the lapels of her jacket as if it were a lifeline. Suddenly, passionately, she tore the article of clothing from her flesh and tossed it blindly onto the ground. It was tactless, sure. However, she did not care. She was generally unapologetic about her actions, and this time was no exception. Laying her back on the bed of the truck, she inwardly hoped that the blanket took some of the edge off the cold metallic surface beneath them. A sharp inhalation reverberated from Max in response to what was being done to her. Was Chloe going to ravage her? Just as she had fantasized for the last few years? She hoped so. Oh God, how she hoped so. "Mm," She groaned, wrapping her legs around her almost instinctively. As their bodies pressed flush against one another, Max's hips bucked which sent her mouth flying open and a louder moan followed. Chloe could not help but to smirk into her partner's skin, finding each one of her actions to be enthralling beyond comprehension.

Not even Rachel satisfied her in such a carnal and erotic way. Grabbing one of Max's hands with her own, she pinned it down above her head, hips beginning to gyrate against her, causing friction through their all too intrusive jeans. Her other hand pushed up her shirt, feeling that svelte and toned abdomen of hers. She could never forget just what it felt like to have her muscles contracting beneath her touch. She did not believe in God. She did not even really resign herself to a religion. Despite this, in that very moment, she prayed that Max would not have to rewind this, eradicate this moment from existence. It just could not happen. Not their first time. "Chloe," she pleaded, arching into her touch. "...what is it, hmm? What do you want? Tell me." She whispered in hot breaths against her flesh, watching closely as the skin very close to her formed goosebumps. "I want you...I want you to take me," a pause, a prolonged instance of eye contact transpiring before she continued. "Please?" Even if she had not spoken these words, it was clear in her eyes just exactly what she wanted and how badly she wanted it. There was no way she could say no to that. To her. "Your wish is my command, Max."

It happens in a matter of milliseconds, Chloe roughly gripping her hips and lifting her up before sitting back so that Max was straddling her lap. Then, she finds her jeans being unbuttoned and the blue of a tattooed hand being shoved inside her panties, fingers making contact with her most sensitive parts. Her mouth gaped open and a cry of ecstasy echoed out, the sound carrying throughout the trees. She was thankful for it being just the two of them, just her and Chloe out here. Her hands instantly went to grip onto her shoulder blades, whimpering with want. "Chloe," she moaned, her forehead making contact with hers. "Shhh, it's okay baby. I got ya. I'm gonna make you feel so much fucking pleasure you won't know what to do with yourself afterwards. How does that sound? Hmm?" She questioned, eroticism thick in her tone. She never spoke this way with anyone else ever, never found anyone profoundly captivating enough - not until Max. It was always her. It was... destiny. "Good," She managed the word breathlessly. Never in her life had she felt such intense sensations of desire radiating throughout her form. "Yeah?" She asked, head cocked as her hand stilled, which had been slowly but surely rotating against the bundle of nerves between Max's legs. "Ah!" She cried out, nails digging into Chloe through her tattered tank top. "Easy, baby. Easy." She crooned, breathing headily against her throat as her fingers picked up their pace. "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this, Max." Chloe confessed, feeling Max's body react to every little motion. "So long, Max." She added, letting her fingers wander her womanhood leisurely. She wanted to experience every last inch of her, and she would for as long as she would permit it. "I dreamed it, too..." She spoke, but in that instant her own voice seemed rather disembodied as she got lost in the lust swarming her.

An hour later, the pair found themselves partially naked, panting as they entangled themselves within the blankets. It was as if they cocooned their forms in a manner of speaking. Gently, Chloe reached over and caressed Max's cheek, watching as her reddened flesh gradually regained its natural hue. "Are you okay?" She asked her, though she was sure she was. "Yeah," The word was breathless as it fell from her lips. "More than okay?" She continued, suspecting she felt similar to herself in that moment. "Oh, yeah!" Max exclaimed, burying her face within the crook of her neck. "Mm, I thought so." Her tone was quite self-assured. Typical Chloe, as usual. "You were amazing. I can't get enough of your reactions to my touch. I can't believe I have that much...that much..." She searches for the precise word she wants to say, but Max interjects beforehand. "Power?" A nod follows. For the longest time, the pair remained silent - their hands wandering each other's forms in the afterglow of the events that had taken place. Max still couldn't believe that this had happened, that this was happening - and with the one person she wanted it with the most. The only person, really.

Is this real? Or is this just another side effect of all my time travelling?

Please tell me I'm not dreaming! This has to be real! It just has to!

Please be real.

Please be real.

PLEASE!

And indeed it was real, all of it. Every last touch, every last kiss, every last release was real. Humming contentedly, Chloe reaches over to the little pouch and pulls out a loaded chillum along with one of her all time favorite bic lighters. Handing it to Max, she silently permitted the other woman to take the first hit. And Max accepted thankfully. It was so strange. Not long ago, she wouldn't have even imagine either of them smoking weed, and now here they both were, doing it. Handing the piece back to Chloe, she nuzzled closer to her and allowed her warmth to swallow her whole. It was a comforting and peaceful feeling, one that was much needed after all the hecticness that had been occurring lately. Chaos Theory. They continued to smoke, and even drank some more beer before slipping back into their clothes and cleaning up after themselves. Max bent down to grab her jacket, shaking off what dirt and loose blades of grass had accumulated on the fabric. When she came back up, she found herself face to face with Chloe. And the deer-in-the-headlights expression she held dissolved into a blissful smile and radiant sparks in her lively hues. Leaning in, Chloe gave her a deep and passionate kiss - lifting her off the ground momentarily. "Mm," Max hummed softly. When she pulled away, Chloe cups her face in her hands and shook her head, almost in disbelief. "Wow," was all she said in that moment, all she could really say actually. "I have a question..." Max spoke up, eyes darting between hers. It sent Chloe's heart racing, not sure what to expect. "Uh-huh?" A long second's worth of silence before she finally found her bravery. Cowardice was not welcome here. This, she knew. "Chloe Elizabeth Price...would you like to be my girlfriend?"

It was not something she had intended on doing originally. In fact, despite her bravery, she feared the outcome. She was utterly terrified that the question came too soon, that it could potentially send Chloe running for the hills. Sure, it was not as if she had asked for her hand in marriage or anything of the sort. However, it does not make it any less of a life-altering question. What would the rest of Blackwell Academy think once word had spread that Max and Chloe were an item? What would Arcadia Bay think? Then again, did she really care about the opinion of a town she killed for the very girl she asked this to? Part of her really didn't, and it was a part that she wished was overruling more so than not. However, there was still that part that worried secretly what other people would think. Generally, she did not care. This was different, though. This could lead to something bad happening. As she had learned over the past few days, any and all of her choices could lead to something bad happening. A double-edged sword, really. Swallowing hard, her inner turmoil begins to show on her face - debating on whether or not to tamper with the hands on the clock, rewind time. Chloe can see the struggle in her facial features as they contort into a thoughtful expression. Instantly, she knew what she was mulling over and she just knew she had to stop her, stop her before she could rewind time.

"I know what you're thinking, and don't you fucking dare think of it, Maxine!" It was only once in a blue moon that Chloe called her that. In fact, Max could not even remember the last time she had called her that. In all honesty, it was terrifying. "Do not rewind this shit, please! Let me at least fucking tell you what's on my mind, what my answer would even be first!" Her voice went up a few octaves and she could tell that this was going to be intense. Letting her tongue quickly sweep across her bottom lip, Max crossed her arms and prepared herself for potentially an answer she did not want to hear. Jaw clenched, she was feeling considerably more anxious than before. She should just have rewinded right then and there, spare herself the potential pain of her answer. That would have been easier. Wouldn't it? That does not mean, in the slightest, that it would make things better, or that it was the right choice. So, there in that moment she stayed, and braced herself for what could potentially be nothing short of a disaster.

Sweaty palms found themselves entrapped with Chloe's as their eyes connected, a long silence coming over them as the night winds picked up in response to the incoming storm. Part of Max could not help but to think about the monstrous tornado about to come for them, but she had a plan that may not be so beneficial for Arcadia Bay and its people, but Chloe would always come first. And she knew that no matter how many times she replayed October 11th, she would make the same choice every single time. That's how much she loved her. She would kills hundreds of innocent civilians in order to save her. While it would not be her directly snuffing out each life, the blood would still forever stain her hands. This would be something she would have to live with, but it did not seem to phase her nearly as much as Chloe's demise or the prospect of it, that is. A breathy hum emanated from deep within Chloe's throat as her eyes danced across her face and she nodded slowly, but surely. "Max, I know this may seem sudden, and crazy, and rushed - but think about it! Life is so fucking short, you and I of all people should know that. And you know what? I don't care if it's 'too fast'. I don't care. I want you. I want to be yours. I cannot and will not deny it anymore!" The emotions were as plain as day on her face, a side of Chloe that not even Max had gotten to truly witness before, at least not like this. "Yes, I'd like to be your girlfriend!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly. "...-on one condition!" The continuance sent chills down her spine and an ache to her heart, fear filling her for she did not know what to expect. Reluctantly, she nodded. "Okay..." Terror struck her heart as she seemed to be stuck in a sort of limbo, waiting desperately for her response. "I'll be your girlfriend just as long as you'll be mine!" She finally spoke and a wave of relief crashed into her like a tsunami. Laughing joyously, she jumped up and wrapped herself around Chloe, just like a koala hug. Her grasp was so tight that Chloe began having a hard time breathing. However, neither of them cared. They just held each other as they laughed.

It seemed as though a long while had passed before she finally relinquished her now girlfriend and ran to the open passenger's side door of the truck. Smiling over her shoulder so radiantly, Max gestured with her head towards her. "Come on! Let's go back to my dorm!" She offered, hoping so valiantly that Chloe would elect to stay for the night with her. "Alrighty, SuperMax. Let's do it!" Closing the back of the truck, she trotted to her door and soon Thelma and Louise were back on the road. As she turned off the dirt road that got them where they had been, Chloe pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lit one. The distinct and admittedly foul scent of a burning cigarette invaded her nostrils and reminded her of Chloe's typical bouquet. It was disgusting and pleasant all at the same time. It did not take away from the fact that she hoped Chloe would quit someday. However, she was not going to try and force her. Max hated the idea of changing Chloe, or at least forcing her to change. It did not seem right. And if she were honest, she loved Chloe just the way she was - cigarettes, and all. She takes one last, long drag off the thing before tossing the butt out the window and rolling it up with the crank on the side of the door.

Upon their arrival, Max could not help but to feel as though the campus was eerily silent. There was no one out and about, not even the faint sounds of music playing from inside the girls' dormitory. It was seemingly quite unusual, that is until Max glanced over at the radio and saw that it was almost midnight. "Oh, fuck. It's late." Max murmured, a tinge of sorrow notable in her tone. She felt this might mean Chloe would rather go home than go inside with her. However, this was not the case. "Doesn't matter to me, much. I was kind of hoping you'd, uh, let me - er - crash with you, tonight." She admittedly sheepishly, rubbing the nape of her neck. Her words brought a smile to her face. "Of course. You're always welcome to stay with me. My bed's not as big as yours, though." Her eyes found their way to her lap, but soon she was forced to look back up when Chloe's index finger curled itself beneath her chin. "Trust me, that does not matter to me in the slightest." She assured her. "Remember, that just makes for better cuddling." She added playfully, elbowing her in the rib gently. Quickly, Max gathered her satchel, camera and the pouch while Chloe grabbed a few more bottles of beer and shoved them in her girlfriend's bag discretely. "There, all set." She declared, her expression sinister. "Let's go, then!" She replied with a strange level of excitement.

Quickly and quietly, the pair walk towards the main entry way of the dorms. Inside, the silence was even more prevalent and noticeable. Max did not know whether to find solace in it, or be concerned. Personally, she would prefer the former to the latter - and so, this is what she went with. Swiftly, they meandered towards Max's room - room 219. Briefly, she glances to Chloe before digging for her keys in her jeans pocket. Upon finding them, she unlocked the door and gestured for Chloe to enter before her. "Thank ya!" She chimed before going in. Plopping down on Max's bed, she smiled playfully up at her as she shut the door. "So..." a pregnant pause passed as she caught the pouch that Max carefully tossed her direction. "...What do you want to do?" The question was a loaded one, and it seemed apparent that the blue haired deviant was fishing, perhaps for a specific answer. Was she still in the mood? She did not know, and for the most part she had hoped it was true. Max craved the girl so vehemently that she doubted she would ever truly have enough of her, physically and emotionally. God, how she loved her. "...Anything you'd like." She spoke honestly. A short chuckle left Chloe as she shook her head. "I don't think you wanna gimme that kind of control." She responded, standing then. "And what if I do?" The question was quite telling and challenging all in the same breath.

Max's eyes narrowed inquisitively as she gradually takes just a couple steps back away from Chloe and towards her closed door. Matching this, Chloe lessens the space between them and before Max could even think to retaliate, Chloe eradicates the distance entirely and lifts her up before slamming her into the door. A shrill squeal leaves her lips just seconds before they are trapped up within a kiss. Moans and groans echoed throughout the otherwise silent dorm room, hands feverishly grasping at clothing with a desperation like no other. Like a hunger that could not be sated, they devoured one another. Still high, the pair's connection and physicality were so intense that one would surely have trouble quantifying it. Soon, Chloe threw Max onto her bed before ripping off her beanie and clumsily kicking off her shoes. The boots she always wore weren't so easy to take off in a hurry, and she cursed herself for it quite a bit in that moment. "Max..." She nearly growled as she pounced on top of her. "Ng," was the only intelligible response she could muster then. Adrenaline, ecstasy, and serotonin flooded their bloodstreams along with the marijuana and alcohol. What a rush! Surely, Max would have regretted taking the opportunity to rewind. However, she would not realize just how much she would have regretted it until that Friday - the day the world was supposed to end.


End file.
